The disclosures herein relate generally to network systems, and more specifically, to application optimization in a network system.
Modern information handling systems (IHSs) typically employ operating systems that execute applications or other processes that may require the resources of multiple processors or processor cores. Network systems may include multiple IHSs that execute applications and manage application information. Users may access network system resources that use multiple IHSs to request application services from servers or application servers.
Network systems may include IHSs that provide application server services and other network services during application or program execution. Users, clients, or other entities may require the services of network resources such as application servers. Network systems may employ network resources, such as application delivery controllers (ADCs) and wide area network (WAN) optimizer controllers (WOCs). ADCs and WOCs may increase, accelerate, or otherwise optimize application execution performance. Application optimizations seek to improve user experience and user services during application operations.
ADCs, WOCs, and other network system resources may benefit from the efficient management of messages and corresponding network packet transfers during user, client, and server application operations. In particular, effective packet management may improve user quality of experience (QoE) and quality of service (QoS) performance characteristics during application execution in a network system. Effective application optimizer tools may significantly improve application execution efficiency in an IHS and corresponding network system.